I'll Be Home for Christmas, Darling
by sailingskies
Summary: St. Berry Future Fic! Christmas Eve! Super fluffy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters! This was made purely because I enjoy writing and because of my love for st. Berry! **

Rachel sighed - she had just logged off skype after talking with her longtime boyfriend, Jesse. Rachel knew that Jesse wasn't going to be there for Christmas, but it didn't make her any less upset. At 23, Rachel and Jesse were both established Broadway actors, having just come off of a second Tony for both of them: Spring Awakening and then West Side Story. After high school, Rachel joined Jesse in the Big Apple and was cast with Jesse in the Fantasticks. After that they were in Next to Normal for eight months as Natalie and Henry. Two weeks after Next to Normal, they were sought out to be in the Revival of Spring Awakening. Three months after opening night they won their first Tonys. Then came West Side Story, and it lead to another Tony. Now, Rachel was in workshops for a new musical and Jesse was in rehearsals for a show on the West End. He had left three weeks ago, rehearsals had started a week and a half ago, and the show would open in about five months - too long to not see her loving boyfriend.

The real problem that Rachel was having was about Christmas this year. See, every year since they had come to New York, Rachel and Jesse had hosted a Christmas Cabaret. They sang their favorites and audience favorites. It was always sold out and for the five year anniversary, Jesse wouldn't even be there! Rachel was racking her brain for what would happen. Even without Jesse, Rachel reasoned, it would go off without a hitch.

The night soon approached and Rachel arrived that night alone.

"Hello! Merry Christmas everyone!" Rachel started off. "Jesse isn't here tonight - He's off getting ready for a role in London - so tonight will be filled with Christmas solos!"

Jesse snuck into the venue. He knew Rachel would be starting now. Ten hours before Jesse had barged into his boss's office, quit, and was on a plane back home - just in time for their cabaret. The only problem, Jesse hand't told Rachel yet. It was all so sudden.

"The first song is for Jesse, whom I miss very much. I cannot wait for the days when he will be back here with me! If I have anything to do with it, that show will be moved to New York! Well, here we go!"

"_Greeting cards have all been sent _

_The Christmas rush is through _

_But I still have one wish to make _

_A special one for you _

"_Merry Christmas darling _

_We're apart that's true _

_But I can dream and in my dreams _

_I'm Christmas-ing with you _

"_Holidays are joyful _

_There's always something new _

_But every day's a holiday _

_When I'm near to you _

_The lights on my tree _

_I wish you could see _

_I wish it every day _

_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

"_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

"_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

_I wish I were with you"_

Rachel finished the song as the crown stood on their feet. She wiped away the tears, Jesse and her still loved each other they were just not physically together. Hopefully, she would visit him soon.

"_I'm dreaming tonight, of a place I love _

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you._

Jesse's unmistakable voice rang through the audience. He emerged from the back with a flourish. The crowd rose to thunderous applause as Rachel jumped off the stage and into his arms.

"I'll always be home for Christmas" Jesse said into her forehead."

"Well, now that your here, lets continue this!"

Rachel and Jesse made their way up onto the stage as the audience continued to clap for their reunion.

"_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me _

_Please have snow and mistletoe _

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams._

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_You can count on me _

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree._

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams"_

Rachel and Jesse looked at each other before Jesse placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

After the show Rachel and Jesse walked hand in hand back to their apartment. 19 blocks in the snow didn't seem like much when you are with your best friend, lover, soulmate, and the one who quite a great opportunity just to be with you. It was looking like a perfect Christmas Eve: the snow swirling around them, a day full of family and old friends tomorrow, and of course each other on their arms.


End file.
